Daughter of Torchwood
by Arian Yasha
Summary: After weeks of nothing, Toshiko gets to experimenting with the alien technology around the base. Ianto worries. Owen procrastinates. Gwen organizes. Jack broods. And the alien technology gives them a surprise. OC fic
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Torchwood

"Tosh... are you _absolutely _sure this is something useful and not just a random thing your doing because you're bored?" Ianto asked watching Tosh fiddle with some alien device. "Ianto, this will help immensely. Cloning is the technology of the future. The future is now." the Asian woman said extracting various proteins from the DNA. The Welshman looked at her nervously, ever since Jack came back, everyone had been more… hyped. Toshiko was beginning to act like a mad scientist, which worried him. "…what _exactly_ are you doing?"  
"I'm going to make a clone."  
"Yes…?"  
"I'm going to make a clone from the DNA of all current Torchwood members."  
"So you have gone completely insane…" Ianto mumbled, Tosh glared at him angrily her glasses slipping down her nose slightly, eyes red from working on this project for nearly two days straight. "No I have not." she snapped, Ianto decided to leave the genius (mad) alone, and went to make some coffee. It had been increasingly boring lately, no new monsters, low rift activity. And nothing on TV either. Owen was internet surfing, Gwen was listing people to invite to her wedding and Jack… Jack was brooding in his office. And Toshiko as we all know, was slowly going insane. 'Cappuccino, cappuccino, cappuccino…' maybe Ianto was too…

* * *

"It's finished." Toshiko shouted triumphantly from the basement room where she had been for the last three days. After Ianto's annoyance she had moved all her tech to fourth storage room, where a Cantuvian stasis chamber resided. It was the main component in a series of linked alien technology which had been her focus for the last week or so. Unfortunately her shout had alerted Ianto and he was at the door watching. "It?"  
"The clone. It's finished, it just has to stay in the pod"- she gestured to the large reddish-silver bubble behind her-"for about a day. Otherwise the DNA proto-bonding won't stabilize and the weakness in the protein infrastructure will force it to terminate"  
"So…a day in the bubble or it dies?"  
"…yes." she frowned at having her incredibly complicated work simplified in such a blunt way.  
"O-kay…Tosh, have you actually told anyone else about this?"  
"…"  
"So are you gonna do it or am I?"  
"…"  
"I'll take that as it's me…"

* * *

"Ianto, as lovely as it is to have a meeting, can we be told what it's for? There is no Rift activity and the scanners aren't picking up any aliens, and there have been no unexplained murders or mysterious corpses. So why are we here?" Owen and Gwen's expectant faces looked at him, and a half-asleep Tosh who was slumped across the table. Ianto racked his brain for the simplest way to explain, as the three who were out of the loop stared at him even more, he said "We're all going to be parents…I think…"  
"SAY WHAT?! Did an alien lay eggs in us?! They'd better not be spider alien babies! I don't want to be eaten!!!" Owen yelped jumping up from his chair. Now Ianto took his turn to stare, how in the hell did Owen get to that conclusion…?  
"Tosh…what'd Ianto mean?" Gwen asked the exhausted woman gently, and Tosh pushed herself of the desk, muttering "Clone, basement, 4, tomorrow, 12:43. Bed now." They watched as she stumbled out te door pulling her coat of her chair and left. Jack, Owen and Gwen looked to Ianto once again for a better explanation. The Welshman sighed "What she said…" 


	2. I'm sorry

* * *

I don't know about you people, but when I write, I write with my heart, and I see everything I write about in my mind first before I even consider putting pen to paper or turning on my computer.

For this story, I put myself in the mindset for my character.

After watching the season two finale, I can't continue. As I am writing this the ending credits are rolling, along with the tears pouring down my cheeks. After writing, dreaming and living this story for weeks trying to get it right., this has broken my heart into piece so small I can't find them. But they're cut my insides to shreds.

After the death of essentially my mother and father, I cannot continue this story. Maybe sometime in the future I'll get over it, and continue.

But right now, I need to mourn.

I'm sorry.

* * *

**Owen Harper & Toshiko Sato 4/4/2008**

We'll miss you.  
May you rest in peace.

* * *


End file.
